


Outsider

by wendymr



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 04:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymr/pseuds/wendymr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He’ll never again be this in step with his fellow man. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outsider

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vsee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vsee/gifts).



> Written for Vsee's prompt in my Advent Drabbles post on LJ.

“Stroke!”

“Stroke!”

“Stroke!”

The blades submerge, push through the current, then lift; arms push forward and then down, lowering the oars again, and the pattern repeats. Eight rowers moving in complete harmony, every stroke matched, the sway of every body as choreographed as a ballet.

“Stroke!”

“Stroke!”

James slumps over his oars, breathless, as Cambridge reaches Chiswick Bridge half a length ahead. Cheers and whoops surround him, but one thought occupies his thoughts: he’ll never again be this in step with his fellow man. 

Five years later, striding along New College Lane with Lewis, he’s extremely glad to be wrong.


End file.
